just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Le Bal Masqué
"Le Bal Masqué"' by is set to be on Just Dance 2020 for Wii U Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a dance crew of two men and two women. Their outfits were based on the fashion in the 17th century. They have yellow outlines. P1 P1 is a male pirate with long black hair and a goatee. He has a magenta bandana tied on his head. He wears a cyan loose shirt with a peach colored open vest with yellow borders, supported by a magenta cloth belt tied on his waist with the rest of the cloth hanging loose on his left side. He also wears a pair of black slacks and a pair of black shoes. A magenta parrot with yellow beak and yellow and blue wing and tail feathers is seen resting on his left shoulder and has several black small bands on his left wrist. P2 P2 is a female aristocrat. She has purple hair styled up in a bustle, with a yellow ribbon on the right side. She wears a party eye mask with a large yellow feather on the left side. She also wears a yellow fancy swing dress with a large bow on her chest, a magenta fancy coat with yellow lines, loose sleeves and a long back skirt, cyan leggings and a pair of magenta and black heels. P3 P3 is a man dressed similar to male French generals. He wears a pink bicorne with a yellow line surrounding it and a blue and yellow badge pinned on it. He also wears a cyan suit with yellow tassel shoulder pads and yellow cuffs, with yellow lines and a magenta section of his suit. He wears a pair of black slacks and a pair of magenta sneakers with white soles, tied together with black laces. P4 P4 is a woman with an outfit similar to the one that Clémence Bringtown wears in the music video. She has black hair, which is tied by a yellow and pink plaid handerchief with loose strands poking on her sides as well as a pair of yellow hoop earrings. She wears a top with open shoulders and a bare midriff, with yellow and pink plaid designs and magenta ruffles added to its design. She also wears a yellow and pink plaid skirt with an open slit on the left side to reveal a magenta frilled skirt. She wears a pair of purple strap heels with thick white soles on her feet. Balmasque coach 1.png|P1 Balmasque coach 2.png|P2 Balmasque coach 3.png|P3 Balmasque coach 4.png|P4 Background The background begins on a stage with curtains covering it. When the chorus starts, the curtains part showing a purple wall old-school windows that has neon colors. Fireworks blare throughout the song. Sometimes the fireworks are shaped like masks. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Raise both of your hands quickly, the left hand halfway as high as the right hand, as if you were presenting something. Balmasque gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Balmasque gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs on Just Dance 2020 for Wii U